


Stuck

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Accidental Stimulation, Author is Not Sorry, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dry Humping, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, The Force Ships It, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, author is self indulgent, author is trash, ben is good, cumming in pants, or at least hes trying, redeemed!Ben, so does Leia, soft boi solo, stuck in things, theyre so in love, theyre such idiots, what are you new here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey and Ben keep getting stuck in really small spaces. Oh no, what will they do?





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_lodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_lodge/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Впритык](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176651) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> This was supposed to be an 800 word one shot for a totally different project and ooops it ran away from me. It's now over 4k and its absolutely ridiculous so lol. I hope you like it. Big thanks to black_lodge for editing. All remaining mistakes are mine.

The first time they got stuck it was Ben’s fault.

 

“I told you this was a stupid idea,” Rey said, right against Ben’s cheek.

 

“Duly noted,” Ben grumbled.

 

They had just narrowly managed to escape the onslaught from the Stormtroopers.

 

It had been Ben’s idea to infiltrate the Dreadnaught. He had insisted that they would be able to get on and off relatively quickly and without incident as long as--

 

“I told you-- I told you to listen to me. Why don't you ever listen to me?”

 

“Because I'm smarter than you,” Rey whispered, her breath ghosting the side of his face, and Ben felt himself shiver.

 

The circumstances were not ideal, to be sure, but he didn't mind the feeling of Rey pressing up against him. He couldn't see her, they were crammed in a utility closet and it was dark and too hot but she smelled good, she smelled like sunshine and Bloom Fruit and Rey.

 

Ben had defected from the First Order after Hux found out he killed Snoke. With the help of Rey and his mother, he had spent the last eighteen months proving his worth to the Resistance.

 

Ben had thought that there was _something more_ between himself and Rey, but he had been wrong. However much she was adamant about helping him, had defended him to the rest of the Resistance and always asked to be paired with him on missions, she didn't seem to share the same feelings he did.

 

They were still forcebonded, but it was different now. They had shields up almost all the time, and since they spent so much time together, they didn't find themselves randomly attuned to one another. Rather, it was a tool they could use while fighting, a way to communicate in secret on missions, a way to cry for help when one was wounded.

 

It made them a remarkable team.

 

Ben was okay with it, Rey not feeling the same way he did. Rey seemed like more than he deserved and the fact that he got to fight alongside and her and spend time with her every day, well-- it was enough for him.

 

But this was, uh-- this was a bit compromising, because even though there were definitely Stormtroopers searching for them and even though they had no real plan for escape and even though they probably weren't going to get out of here with the plans they were sent to get-- Rey was very, _very_ close to him. Like, smushed up against him, whole body pressing against his kind of close to him.

 

“We just need to stay quiet for a little while,” he whispered. “They won't find us in here, trust me, no one would be stupid enough to hide somewhere this cramped.”

 

“Except us,” Rey said, and she _shifted_. As it was, she was backed up against the wall, Ben’s legs slotted around hers, arms braced around her.

 

It was the closest they had ever been.

 

Ben had his shields up, like _all the way up._ The last thing he needed was for Rey to catch on to how hopelessly delighted he was to be flush against her like this.

 

It's just that his shields weren't the only thing that was _up._

 

Fuck.

 

Ben couldn't see Rey, it was too dark for that, but he could feel every inch of her and he was sure that she could feel every inch of him and she kept kriffing _shifting_  and Ben hadn't been touched like this in-- well, _ever_ , and he was only a man, and--

 

He was harder than a kriffing kyber crystal.

 

Ben felt his face get _hot_ , and he was thankful for the darkness but he still tried to shift back, away from Rey, from the heat of her body, the scent of her skin. He pushed himself as far back as he could get but it wasn't very far, and he hit the wall with a little _thud._

 

 _“Shh!_ ” Rey snapped. “Ben, we have to be quiet,” Rey whispered, and Force she was pushing closer to him, her arms coming around his neck. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, “I know you probably don't like being-- being this close to me.”

 

She sounded-- she sounded sad. Could she not feel his erection? It was the size of the kriffing Death Star.

 

She rubbed against him, one hand coming to brush his hair out of his face and Ben’s heart was hammering, too loud in the quiet space.

 

“It's okay,” she whispered, and her mouth was so close to his ear and he couldn't help just leaning in a little bit, so his cock was pressed against the soft flesh of her stomach and then. “We're going to get out of here soon.”

 

Ben didn't know what to say. His brain was detached from him body.

 

“God, my back is killing me,” Rey whined, and she was shimmying along him, trying to get purchase. Ben's hand went white on the wall. She HAD to stop moving like that. This was dangerous. He had never been this hard in his life.

 

“Here, I got you,” Ben whispered and slid his thigh between her legs, lifting her up, using his body to pin her to the wall.

 

“Oh” Rey whispered, and her fingers tightened on Ben's shoulders.

 

He swallowed and it was loud in the darkness.

 

“Better?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, letting her weight fall against him, and Ben pretended to just be _shifting_ his weight and not grinding his weeping cock against her hipbone but the friction was too good, the smell of Rey, her little fingers digging into his arms, the little catch of breath as he shifted against her.

 

He was so hard, he knew that any second Rey was going to laugh or scream or whisper that he was fucking disgusting, he could _feel_ her thinking--

 

“I think the coast is clear,” she whispered, “don't you feel it?”

 

Ben took a moment to come back to reality and ignore his erection, and then he reached out with the Force. She was right. This was their best chance for an escape.

 

“Follow my lead,” she said, squeezing his shoulders, her breath hot on his ear.

 

He did.

  
  
  


The next time they got stuck, it was undeniably Rey’s fault.

 

“Okay, I was wrong.”

 

“Wrong doesn't even cover it, Rey. How did you not know this truck was set for departure? You were briefed on all of the schedules.”

 

“Obviously they changed it,” she snapped.

 

Ben glared at Rey and she turned her head to look at him.

 

“Okay well, everyone makes mistakes,” she said, and then she looked away.

 

They were stuck. Again. This time in the cargo hold of a truck, set off through the jungle of Yavin 4.

 

It was hot, and they were pressed between two giant crates, and sure they could have just force lifted them because they were literally two of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, but blowing up the truck or blasting two ton crates out of the doors would have been slightly inconspicuous.

 

So Ben was stuck with his back against a crate and Rey was stuck with her back against Ben’s chest and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

 

At least she wasn't facing him this time because on the Dreadnaught it had been black as pitch and now, in the back of this ventilated truck on the sunny jungle moon of the gas giant Yavin, it was bright and hot.

 

Thin stripes of sunlight came in through slats in the side of the truck and more watery light poured through the thin canvas top of the truck.

 

Rey looked-- amazing. She was in a light, off white tank top and she wore plain pants that ended around her knees. She was used to hot, but not humid, and she was glistening with sweat.

 

Ben wanted to lick the back of her neck more than anything.

 

He was in a tank top and light pants too but all black because, well, vanity, probably, and the preservation of his image.

 

Rey's ass was right against his dick and they kept hitting little potholes and tree roots and god knows what else because he had _no_ idea where they were going and he wanted to touch her so, _so_ bad.

 

She turned her head to look at him, arms braced on the wall in front of her.

 

“Are you actually mad?” she asked. “Because I remember a certain incident with a Tauntaun that I got over VERY quickly so--”

 

“No, kriff, Rey, you said you wouldn't bring that up,” Ben said, absolutely scandalized. Rey smirked, and Ben’s tone got more serious. “But no, I’m not mad at you, I could never really be mad at you.”

 

Rey's eyes softened, and her mouth turned up in a playful smile.

 

“Really? Never?”

 

If Ben hadn't been red faced from the heat already, he would have blushed.

 

“I mean you did literally marr my face, so if that didn't do it, I'm not sure what will but they -- don't push your luck, kid.”

 

Rey laughed surprise and Ben let out a soft huff of breath that was as close to laughing as he usually got.

 

Rey stopped laughing and but her lip, eyeing his scar. She didn't say anything about it though, just turned away from him again. She let her forehead come down on the crate in front of her, arching her back slightly. Her ass was still against him but her torso had moved and Ben had a clear idea of what she would look like naked, of how he could fuck her like this. There was _just_ enough room to get the leverage, it would still be tight though. Fuck.

 

She was golden in this light, her hair coming loose from her buns, the sharp expanse of her shoulders narrowing to a waist he was pretty sure he could get his his hands completely around and then flaring back out into soft hips.

 

Ben could hear his heart in his ears. His blood was a river and his heartbeat an earthquake. He was too hot. Rey let out a little moan as she stretched her arms up, came up on her toes. Just then they hit a pothole, and she stumbled, just a little, but Ben was quick and his hands came out to steady her, settling on her hips and pulling her closer to him.

 

He could feel her heartbeat now too, and something else, something intense working itself through the bond.

 

He tried not to panic, let his hands trail smoothly down her sides until the weren't touching her at all, and the buzzing in his ears quieted.

 

This was Rey. He was lucky to even have this intimate, albeit strange, friendship with her. When Ben had offered the galaxy to Rey she turned him down.

 

She only helped him when he was ready to grovel, to run back to his mommy and the light.

 

Truly, he would have gone wherever Rey was. At that point it didn't matter. He loved her.

 

Rey was _good_ , even though she wasn't pure light. More than being _good_ she was great, and shot through with greatness alongside all of the light and the dark within her. Whatever frequency Rey was, Ben needed it to keep his mind from spiraling.

 

When Ben was around Rey, everything seemed quiet and calm. He could _think_ , he could _breathe_. He was better just for being in her presence.

 

Usually. Right now-- well now he was just hard and hot and pressed up against her ass and kind of _smelling_ her hair.

 

She was going to kill him. Ben groaned, his hands were actually aching to get back on Rey, he had to stop himself by balling them into fists.

 

Just then they hit a massive bump in the road and the crate behind Ben shifted forward and pushed him flush against Rey, and her against the wall.

 

“Shit, are you okay?” he grunted.

 

“Yeah just-- super squished,” Rey whined, pressing back against him. Ben had no choice really, he wound one arm around her front, wedging between her and the solid wall in front of her, pulling her against him.

 

She sighed, leaning back, her fingers coming up over his arm. Her nails traced patterns against his skin and Ben shivered despite the intense heat.

 

Rey angled her head against his chest and Force, she must have been able to hear his heart, louder than the scrap metal podracer he had built as a kid.

 

“Are you nervous?” Rey asked.

 

Not for the reasons she thought.

 

“No, we’ll be able to deal with them when we get off the truck. I think we can stay pretty hidden, I doubt this driver is immune to Jedi mind tricks.”

 

Rey nodded, she was breathing deeply against him, her little fingers still on his arm and he held her steady as the road got worse.

 

Ben bit his lip, angling his hips against her ass and letting the jolting motion of the truck move her body against his.

 

It was a gross approximation of fucking, but it was as good as he would ever get and Ben couldn't help it. He sank into it like warm bath water.

 

She had to be able to feel him, there was no way this was a fucking secret at this point and Ben wanted to say _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm disgusting,_ but he kept his mouth shut and breathed in her scent and prayed she wouldn't--

 

“Ben?” Rey's voice was low, a little rough. “Are you--? Is that...?” She wiggled against him for emphasis.

 

“What?!”

 

“I mean-- are you bigger?”

 

“Bigger?” Ben felt stupid. This wasn't happening.

 

“Yeah, you know, down there.”

 

Fuck.

 

“Rey, I am _so_ , so sorry.”

 

“Why? I mean-- it's just biology right? I saw a holovid explaining so I understand, it's just all this rocking, right, I'm sorry, I'm so squished against you. I didn't mean-- I know it's not because of me.”

 

Did she seriously think that? Was she giving him an out? He would be stupid not to take it.

 

“Right, just uh-- bumpy.”

 

“It's okay, you don't have to feel bad.”

 

Ben closed his eyes.

 

“I still do, I'm sorry, I know this must be so gross for you, I swear I'll get as far away from you as possible as soon as we're out of here.”

 

“Ben relax, we’re friends, you don't gross me out. It's okay.”

 

And fuck, she was wriggling a little bit, and Ben really didn't want to cum in his pants in this kriffing truck.

 

He let out a small whimper. Buried his nose in Rey's hair.

“I'm sorry,” he said, hips pushing against her of their own accord. Rey's hand came behind her to run through his hair.

 

“It's okay,” she whispered. “Wow, you're so big-- you just walk around with that thing all the time?” she asked, shifting her ass against him in such a way that Ben had no doubt she could tell _exactly_ how big he was.

 

He was going to die.

 

“It's uh-- it's not always this big.”

 

It is though, around Rey, almost all the time.

 

“I'm sure it's-- really nice for the girls you're with.”

 

“What? Rey, I'm with you like, all the time, when do you think I'm off with girls?”

 

Rey's head angled. She could just see him if she twisted and her eyes were dark, lips wet. Fuck, she was pretty. He wanted to put his fingers in her mouth, had to clench them into fists to stop. He felt his breath catch.

 

“Oh,” she said, and shrugged a little bit. “I just assumed-- never mind.”

 

“Are you like-- going off with guys?” he asked, unable to help himself.

 

“What! No, who would wanna-- with me? No.” Rey shook her head, eyes fixed in front of of her.

 

Ben felt both a surge of relief and an ache in his heart because Rey was so beautiful and he wanted to tell her that, but this seemed like a _really_ bad time to do so.

 

All he said was “oh,” and then they hit another hole and he rutted up against her again and groaned.

 

“Shit, Rey I'm so sorry, I might-- I don't know if I can--”

 

How could he possibly tell her _Sorry, I'm definitely going jizz all over your ass._

 

Ben bit back a whine and his head thudded against the crate behind him.

 

He was losing it, and Rey knew what was happening which was so fucking embarrassing but also somehow just added to his arousal. He was the worst. He let one hand splay out across her stomach and the other one found her hip.

 

“Rey,” he panted. She was jostling against him, he needed her to just _be still_ or he was gonna--

 

“Sweetheart please, try to keep still, I'm-- _ugh_ you feel good,” he mumbled, nose rubbing along her temple.

 

“I'm sorry. Or. Uh. Thanks? I don't know, it's okay though, Ben, I mean I won't be mad if you-- you know. Finish.”

 

God, she was too good for this world.

 

Ben groaned, tightening his hold on her as his hips started pushing against her ass with purpose.

 

“You're my best friend, Rey,” he whispered against her ear. “I'm so sorry, I'm _so_ sorry-- I didn't want it like this-- I would never-- oh _fuck_.”

 

Ben squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, head dipping as he felt himself reach the point of no return. When he opened his eyes Rey was watching him and her hand was on his face and he was gone, so gone.

 

He whimpered, nuzzling his face against her hand as he felt his cock twitch and squirt into his pants, wet spot seeping through to Rey as well.

 

Ben kinda wanted to cry.

 

“Shh, it's okay, Ben. It's okay,” she whispered, stroking his cheek. “I don't mind, I promise, don't feel bad, okay, don't hide from me please.”

 

“Never,” Ben whispered, and he let himself sink into her, some false and tainted vision of a life they could have lived together, as close as he would ever be allowed to be.

 

 _Never_.

  
  


The third time they got stuck, it felt like a cosmic joke. It had only been a week since _the incident_ and Ben had been feeling awkward and embarrassed every time he looked at Rey.

 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Ben said.

 

Rey had been in a utility closet, trying to reach a box of copper wire and she asked Ben to grab it. He slid in the tight space behind her, and the door shut.

 

 _Click_.

 

Rey tried the knob frantically. Nothing.

 

“Can't you like, Force blast it?” She asked Ben.

 

Ben tried to Force blast it. “Apparently not.”

 

Rey whined, shimmying around to face Ben.

 

“Why does this keep happening to us?” She said.

 

_Because the Force wants your body against mine as much as I do._

 

“I have no idea, but I'm over it.”

 

Rey was too close to him, so was the memory of the last time, how he had made such an ass of himself, cumming in his pants like a teenager. He couldn't even think about it.

 

And he knew it was probably all that Rey was thinking about now. He wanted to crawl into a hole.

 

They weren't forced as close together as they had been on the truck, there was an inch or two between them, and she was facing him. And the light was on. And Ben was a little too annoyed to be hard… for now.

 

But Rey looked _really_ pretty. Her hair was down, and her lashes were long and dark and her lips were pink and wet and her smell surrounded him. He wanted to sink to his knees and breath her in.

 

Rey pouted.

 

“Ben, I'm so tired -- why can't we get stuck somewhere we can sit?”

 

Ben felt his face fall. He braced himself against the wall, squatting a bit.

 

“Come here, you can rest up against me.”

 

Rey bit her lip and slunk forward, letting her head fall against his chest. Ben slid a thick thigh between her legs and she gasped, fingers coming up to his shoulders.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

Rey nodded. Her bottom lip was wet from where she had chewed on it. He wanted to lick it. He was getting hard again--what else was new--but he was able to angle himself away from her a bit, keeping her on his thigh. God, the heat from her center was an inferno against him.

 

Rey shifted, rocking on his thigh a bit and her eyes widened. He felt a ripple of pleasure through the bond.

 

Was she-- _no way._

 

“It's okay,” he murmured, “get comfy.”

 

Rey nodded, moving her hips against and she let out a little sound and tucked her face against his neck. His hands came up to stroke her back, so, so gently.

 

“What is it?” he asked, bringing one hand up to push hair out of her face. Rey moved her hips again and yes, her eyes were dark, pupils blown and cheeks flushed.

 

“Just uh-- getting comfy,” she said.

 

“Sure.” Ben brought a hand to her hip to hold her closer to him and Rey did it _again_ , and she whimpered.

 

“Rey,” Ben said. Did she know what she was doing? Could he just let her continue? He had no idea what she was thinking. But the look in her eyes made him bold. He pulled her a little closer, letting his cock press up against her hip and she gasped.

 

“Does that feel good? Moving like that?”

 

Rey nodded, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Ben said. Rey snapped them back open. “Does it feel good? Tell me.”

 

“It feels good,” Rey said.

 

“Do it again. Keep going.”

 

Rey began to hump against his leg, her fingers came up to grasp at his shirt.

 

“God, you're beautiful,” Ben whispered.

 

Rey stopped moving.

 

“You don't have to do that,” she said.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Lie to me. I know you don't feel-- whatever I feel here.” Rey's face fell and she pulled back a little bit.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn't--”

 

Ben's hands gripped her harder, keeping her close to him.

 

“What do you mean? What do you feel, exactly, Rey?”

 

She had tears in her eyes.

 

“I can't stop thinking about you. About how you looked in the truck-- I-- I have always wanted you, Ben, but I didn't know what to do and it's like the Force keeps pushing us together _literally_ , but I know it's not-- this isn't fair of me maybe, to push you into this--”

 

Ben's head was spinning. He was sure he looked like an idiot, mouth gaping and eyebrows pulled together. Was she serious?

 

“Rey, I-- I asked you to be with me. After, you know after Snoke, and you told me no, you tried to disarm me and I just--”

 

“Ben, you offered me the Galaxy.”

 

“I-- I know?”

 

“I didn't want the galaxy.” Rey’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I just wanted you.”

 

Ben's head was spinning.

 

“I'm, uh-- I'm gonna kiss you now, okay? And then you're going to keep moving on me because I need to see you fall apart _right now.”_

 

“What? Ben--”

 

But he leaned in and took her mouth. Her lip was plump and sweet under his and she opened for him, hands coming up to his face.

 

“I would have followed you anywhere,” he mumbled against her lips. “The Resistance has been good to me but I'm here for _you_ , sweetheart, it was always you.”

 

“Ahh,” Rey whimpered and Ben brought both hands to her hips to hold her as she rutted against him.

 

She looked so good, working herself against his leg.

 

“Do you touch yourself when you're alone?” he whispered.

 

Rey nodded.

 

“What do you think about when you do it?”

 

“You,” she said, “always.”

 

Ben groaned and kissed her again.

 

“What about me?”

 

“That it's your fingers instead of mine. So much bigger. Sometimes I-- mm-- get distracted looking at your hands.”

 

She was a fucking dream.

 

“Keep going, baby, you look amazing like this.”

 

Rey was panting, everytime she she thrust up closer to his hip, she let out a little grunt. Her hands were on his face, her mouth hanging open.

 

Ben grabbed her hips and held her tighter, pressing little kisses into her neck, into her jaw.

 

She looked like she was getting fucked, but Ben knew he could do better, knew that if he just had the space and the time he could push her further, make her cry out and call his name.

 

He couldn't believe this was real.

 

Rey's hands grabbed his shirt, her breath was coming in short little exhales and she was _whimpering_.

 

“That's it,” Ben said.

 

Rey groaned, biting her lip and she twitched in his lap before going soft and limp against him.

 

“Ben--” she said, her voice low and rough.

 

Just then, the door to the closet blew open.

 

Ben looked at it in shock.

 

“This time,” Rey said, her voice small, “I maybe wanted to get stuck.”

 

She was blushing. She was ridiculous. Ben huffed out a breath that was also a laugh and he _grabbed_ her. She squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and headed down the hall.

 

“What are you doing!”

 

“I am taking you to bed, where I can take my time with you, and see every inch of you, and I'm probably going to keep you there for a week, at _least_.”

 

“Ben!” Rey squeaked, but she was laughing as he let one hand come up and squeeze her ass. She giggled into his neck and Ben rounded the corner and almost crashed into his mother.

 

“Oh-- uh-- hi Leia,” Rey said, face turning red. Leia’s right eyebrow rose.

 

“Bye, mom,” Ben said, not stopping.

 

“Have fun you kids,” Leia called, as Ben rounded the corner. “It's about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it pls let me know.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com


End file.
